Nos étoiles contraires
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: "Tout était censé nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mon héritage de sang, ma répartition à Gryffondor, nos marques gravées dans nos bras, et même la couleur de nos yeux. Tout allait contre nous. Ce 'nous' qui n'aurait jamais du exister si nous avions la voie de nos étoiles contraires. Nous n'étions pas destinés à nous trouver. A nous faire souffrir l'un l'autre. A nous aimer."


**Nos étoiles contraires**

_un One-Shot signé FanficMangaDreams_

C'est comme si tout mon corps se tendait tel un arc quand je le sentais près de moi. Il ne faisait que passer à quelques mètres de moi, mais mon être se chargeait d'une sorte d'électricité perverse. Je lui lançais un coup d'œil, assise sur le banc de Gryffondor, et tout en discutant avec ces gorilles que sont Crabbe et Goyle, il me regarda furtivement, comme une sorte de promesse que seul lui et moi connaissions. Mon poignet gardait de très fines cicatrices blanchâtres, que je cachais avec un sortilège de Désillusion bien tourné. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, trop pressée de le retrouver à la volière, j'avais complètement oublié de jeter le sort. Je n'arrête pas de tirer sur ma manche, ce que Ginny remarqua rapidement. D'une phrase bien tournée sur la température de la salle, elle changea finalement de sujet, commençant à me parler de sa relation entre Harry et elle. Voir ma meilleure amie heureuse au bras d'un homme qui n'est autre que mon meilleur ami me rendait inexorablement heureuse à mon tour. Mais je m'imaginais dans l'étreinte chaude et protectrice de mon Serpentard préféré. Je lui jetais un regard triste à travers la Grande Salle et il sembla percevoir cet infime détail sur mon visage, car ses sourcils se froncèrent, donnant à son visage d'ange une allure beaucoup plus fermée. Pansy le secoua, brisant cette connexion si particulière entre nous.

Dans l'après-midi, le cours commun de potions entre Gryffondors et Serpentards eut lieu dans la même atmosphère que d'habitude : la compétition et le mépris haut clamés pour l'autre maison. Je levais les yeux au ciel en m'asseyant à ma place attitrée, au premier rang. Je fus rejointe par _mon_ serpent, qui effleura ma main avant de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur Slughorn. Ses longs et doux doigts prirent sa plume de paon posé à l'avant de notre pupitre et il écrivit la recette de la potion que nous allions préparer aujourd'hui, d'une écriture soignée et calligraphiée. La voix de notre maître des potions me paraissait bien loin. Cette potion, cela faisait plus de trois ans que je savais la préparer sans encombre. Je concentrais mon attention sur les mains de Drago, occupé à rédiger les différentes étapes de la potion. Lui aussi avait manifestement oublié de jeter son sortilège de Désillusion. Nous pourrions rectifier le coup à la volière.

Durant le dîner, Luna se joignit à nous, racontant toutes sortes d'histoires loufoques dignes de sa personnalité. Ron n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des œillades, me rendant si mal à l'aise que je n'arrêtais pas de me racler la gorge. Je remis une mèche de mes indomptables cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de croiser un regard d'un gris métal liquide qui était si unique, si particulier, si envoûtant. Drago me fixait sans se cacher. Ses cheveux d'un blond si épuré étaient ébouriffés, et je me mordis la lèvre sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il passa son pouce sur les siennes. Mes joues rougirent et je préférais poser mon regard sur le pudding qui remplissait mon assiette. Après le dessert, je quittais la table en faisant signe à mes amis. Ginny et Harry s'embrassaient sans honte, me gênant un peu plus dans mon état actuel. _Sans parler de Ron qui me reluquait..._

J'empruntais les escaliers et me retrouvais devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le mot de passe murmuré, j'entrais dans la Salle Commune où quelques deuxième année discutaient de métamorphose avant d'aller rejoindre le dortoir des filles. J'allais dans la salle de bains et décidais de prendre une rapide douche avant d'enfiler un pull et un jean avec des Converse. _Ça devrait faire l'affaire. _Pas très sorcier, mais c'est comme ça que j'aimais m'habiller. Je pris mon blouson bleu marine et mon écharpe, ainsi que ma baguette, et je refis tout le chemin que j'avais effectué en venant. Je courrais presque vers la volière tant j'étais pressée de revoir _mon_ serpent.

* * *

><p>Assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de pierre de la volière, j'entendis des pas au bas. Je fixais l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits et mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort. Je reconnaîtrais sa démarche entre mille. Son ombre se dessina avant son corps même et je redressai ma tête pour mieux le voir. Il me sourit avec tendresse et le soulagement de le voir surplomba tous les autres de mes sentiments. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ses longues jambes le lui permettant, et arriva à ma hauteur en quelques secondes. Il prit mon visage dans ses paumes, caressant mes joues avec ses pouces. Son regard se figea dans le mien, et l'envie irrépressible de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes naquit dans le creux de ma gorge. Il se pencha vers moi et <em>enfin<em>, sa bouche pressa tendrement la mienne, dans un mélange d'amour et de détresse qui me donnait le tournis. Je savais sa mission, je savais ce qu'il devait faire. _Parce que je savais ce qu'il était devenu contre son gré._ Je serrai doucement son avant-bras gauche dans ma main, apaisant un peu la douleur psychique que lui causait cette marque. Je ne me rendis compte de mes larmes que lorsqu'il les essuya. Le bout de ses doigts caressèrent doucement les cicatrices de mes poignets, le rappel de notre silencieux accord. _Notre serment inviolable à nous. _

Je l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres avant de prendre ma baguette et de dissimuler les traces de notre serment aux yeux du monde. Drago fit de même avec les miennes. Puis, il s'assit à côté de moi et je me blottis contre son torse dur et chaud, que j'avais tant envie de toucher. Nous attendrons la fin de la guerre. Même si j'avais besoin de lui plus que tout au monde, certaines choses ne pourront pas se réaliser dans de telles circonstances. Son odeur m'arriva aux narines, emplissant le trou dans ma poitrine. Je savais qu'il ne fera pas la mission que Voldemort lui a confié. Il ne tuera pas Dumbledore. _Drago n'était pas un assassin. Il était un Mangemort à son insu._ Il était un homme comme les autres, que la vie n'avait pas gâté dès sa naissance. Son étreinte autour de moi se resserra, comme si il avait entendu mes pensées. Le froid de cette soirée d'avril n'était pas suffisant pour nous faire partir des escaliers de la volière.

* * *

><p><strong> - Sale pétasse ! Dis moi ! Dis moi ! Comment toi et tes petits copains êtes entrés dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ?!<strong> me hurlait Bellatrix, son couteau sur ma gorge.

- **Je... On... On l'a trouvée ! Je vous jure ! Je...**

Ma voix était cassée par la peur et la tristesse. J'étais tellement apeurée par la proximité qu'il y avait entre cette sorcière et moi. La lame dérapa sur ma jugulaire et le sang perla sur ma peau. J'avais tellement la frousse que cette égratignure ne signifiait rien plus pour moi.

** - Je ne me répéterai pas une éternité ! Comment avez-vous eu cette épée ?! Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre à Gringotts ?!** **L'épée de Gryffondor y était, ne me mens pas, sale grognasse ! **

**- On n'est pas allés à Gringotts ! On l'a trouvée dans la forêt ! **

Je ne mentais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui raconter la vérité pour autant. J'étais une Gryffondor et les Gryffondors ne fléchissaient pas, même si l'envie était tentante en ce moment. Mon souffle se coupa quand Bellatrix se pencha sur moi, mordant la peau entre ma gorge et mon épaule fortement. J'eus du mal à retenir mes cris et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je savais que Drago était là. _Sa présence... _Je pourrais la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je ne voyais pas son visage, je subissais encore les mutilations que me donnait Bellatrix Lestrange. _Mais je sentais..._ tellement de choses qui émanaient de mon serpent. Mes pleurs redoublèrent cependant que les dents de Bellatrix allaient mordre mon bras gauche.

** - Sale petite peste ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais, Hermione Granger ?! **

Voyant que je ne répondrai pas, elle reprit ses assauts et les cris que je lâchais devinrent beaucoup plus forts, beaucoup plus aigus. La douleur me semblait lointaine mais ce que je ressentais me fouettait l'esprit, même si une brume m'emplissait la tête. Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, Bellatrix m'asséna une gifle magistrale et je pus voir Drago. Je savais que j'avais raison j'espérais avoir tort.

Des cernes violacées se dessinaient sous ses paupières basses et il portait symboliquement un costume noir impeccable, comme si il était dans une sorte de deuil. _Mais je savais._ Je savais qu'il vivait cette période ainsi : ses yeux étaient éteints et humides. L'argent liquide de ses prunelles s'était figé, m'emprisonnant avec, me fixant, impuissant face à la folie de sa tante. Je voulais le toucher, le sentir contre moi, ses lèvres pressées aux miennes, bien loin de ce manoir dans lequel je ne voudrais jamais remettre les pieds. Les ongles crasseux et pointus de Bellatrix sur mon épaule me ramenèrent douloureusement à la réalité. Mes cris continuèrent tandis que ses dents se plantèrent sur ma clavicule. Je dus fermer les yeux tant j'avais du mal à supporter cette souffrance qui me lancinait de plus en plus fort, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

** - Peter ! Va chercher le gobelin ! **s'écria Bellatrix, ses doigts toujours serrés autour de ma gorge. **Nous allons voir si la petite salope dit vrai ! **

Elle me jeta à nouveau un sort de Pétrification et s'éloigna, discutant avec Lucius qui, lui aussi, était dans un sale état. Il n'était qu'un fantôme comparé à ce qu'il a été par le passé. Narcissa, que j'ai toujours su respecter malgré ses épousailles avec Lucius, serrait doucement l'épaule de mon _amour_. Il s'assit dans un large siège, qui ressemblait plutôt à un trône qu'à autre chose, et me regardait, cherchant à apaiser mes souffrances d'un simple regard. _Ô mon Dieu, protégez-le. _Je ne priais que pour lui. Je ne voulais pas imaginer le pire. Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau, dérapant sur mon nez à cause de l'angle dans lequel ma tête était tournée.

Pettigrow ramena Gripsec, qui dérapa en entrant dans la pièce, et Bellatrix s'avança vers lui à une vitesse folle.

** - Écoute moi bien, gobelin. Je veux savoir qui est entré dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! Et si cette épée est celle de Godric Gryffondor ! **

Gripsec se racla la gorge avant d'affirmer que personne n'avait infiltré la chambre forte des Lestrange, en balbutiant. Bellatrix le gifla, par simple accès de rage. Le bruit sourd des deux peaux s'entrechoquant violemment résonna à mes oreilles et je plissais les yeux, trop engourdie par la douleur de ce son envers une créature inoffensive et par ma propre souffrance. Drago semblait complètement abattu. Impuissant. Torturé. _Mon serpent. _

Gripsec continua à répondre aux questions de Bellatrix, d'une voix tremblante malgré le courage dont il essayait de faire preuve. J'entendis la pointe de l'épée racler le sol et Gripsec affirmer que c'était en réalité une copie. Lui comme moi savions qu'il s'agissait de la vraie. Bellatrix sembla alors satisfaite, soulagée.

** - La petite pute ne nous sera plus d'une grande utilité. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux. Je sais à quel point tu raffoles du sang juvénile et chaud d'une jeune sorcière. **

Drago écarquilla des yeux et ses doigts se refermèrent autour des accoudoirs. Si Greyback me prenait avec lui, il agirait. Il ne risquerait pas ma vie au point de me perdre. Sauf que tout autour de moi se chargea de tension. Ron venait de surgir en meuglant des sortilèges, Harry sur ses talons. Bellatrix me tira par les cheveux, me faisant lâcher un couinement de douleur, et me colla contre elle entre appuyant un poignard sur ma gorge.

** - Vos baguettes ! Par terre ! Ou je la tue ! **ordonna-t-elle. **Drago, ramasse-les ! **

**- Ne donne pas d'ordres à mon fils, Bella ! **rétorqua Narcissa d'une voix stricte.

**- Tais-toi, Cissy ! **

Je fixais l'un après l'autre Harry, qui avait retrouvé son apparence quotidienne, et Ron, qui essayait d'agir tel le Gryffondor qu'il avait dans le sang, au plus profond de lui-même. Ses yeux foudroyèrent tous les Malefoy un à un, s'attardant sur Drago qui tenait sa baguette et celle d'Harry. Mon serpent me regarda sans ciller, de peur que sa tante ne me tranche la gorge.

** - Regardez qui nous avons là... Le _grand_ Harry Potter ! **continua Bellatrix en appuyant sur le nom de mon meilleur ami. **L'Élu, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu... Que de surnoms inutiles ! **

Elle tourna les yeux vers Ronald, me faisant pivoter avec elle. Je n'étais plus pétrifiée depuis qu'elle m'avait relevée, mais je restais immobile pour autant. Mon souffle se coinçait alors que j'inspirais et expirais le plus lentement possible.

- **Et le _petit_ Ronald Bilius Weasley. Le traître à son sang ! Vous faites une fière équipe, tous les trois ! Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, dit-on... Une sale sang-de-bourbe, aussi, qui n'aura pas su s'échapper de la poigne de Bellatrix Lestrange, **susurra-t-elle telle une prière à mon oreille, qu'il mordit profondément. **Car c'est tout ce que tu es, après tout.**

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues. L'insulte était insupportable. Comment _osait-elle_ alors qu'elle était... une meurtrière de sang-froid ? Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Aucun terme ne serait assez évocateur pour exprimer son côté noir et obscur.

Un grincement au-dessus de nos têtes nous fit sursauter. Bellatrix pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses boucles noires glissant sur mon visage et mes épaules. _Dobby... _Le lustre en cristal s'effondra par terre, se brisant en mille morceaux, et Bellatrix me poussa en avant. Ron me tira vers lui, dans ses bras, m'empêchant d'être écrasée par le gigantesque luminaire. Harry alla reprendre les baguettes des mains de Drago, le poussant au moment où il sortait sa propre baguette et mon serpent fut désarmé par mon meilleur ami. Je voyais qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en si peu de temps. Ses yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers moi. Je sentais qu'il voulait faire quelque chose. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de lui faire un geste que Dobby nous fit transplaner vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

* * *

><p>La Carte du Maraudeur dans les mains, je cherchais désespérément à retrouver Harry dessus. Mais son nom ne s'affichait nulle part. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. <em>Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je embrassé Ron ? <em>Mes pensées dérivèrent vers mon serpent, qui se trouvait aussi quelque part dans le château. Son nom s'afficha au détour du couloir du cinquième étage, et je soupirais de soulagement, ce que Ron ne remarqua pas – ou n'interpréta pas, du moins. Dépliant encore et encore la carte, Ron finit par se souvenir d'une de mes théories. _La Salle sur Demande... Personne ne peut la voir sur la carte. _Après avoir murmuré « _Méfaits accomplis _», nous courrions donc vers le septième étage, où nous devrions retrouver Harry. Ron marcha rapidement trois fois en murmurant son souhait, et la porte se dessina dans la roche brute du mur. Au moment de s'y infiltrer, j'aperçus Drago, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. En m'apercevant, il accéléra le pas.

Ron et moi commencions alors à marcher dans la Salle. Des tas et tas d'objets abandonnés par des élèves au fil des siècles figuraient en guise de murs dans la pièce gigantesque. Des livres, anciens et pour la plupart abîmés, dont j'effleurais la reliure furtivement, des plumes, des fleurs fanées, des balais de Quidditch, des draperies roulées et tenues en équilibre contre des chaises vacantes, et d'autres babioles plus ou moins utiles. Il s'agissait là d'un univers, non pas interdit, mais totalement à part. La guerre et la bataille qui se déroulaient actuellement dans le château ne se ressentaient pas ici. Le calme et le silence régnaient sur ces objets dépourvus de propriétaires.

Des bruits de pas étouffés par les tapis résonnèrent non loin de nous. Ron posa son index sur ses lèvres, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa paume. Je fis de même avec la mienne, observant la scène entre Harry et mon serpent avec une grande attention. Je voyais que Drago me cherchait du regard ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de dériver à droite à gauche. _Je voulais tellement l'embrasser... _Il me manquait depuis tous ces mois.

** - Cette baguette ne te convient pas ? **demanda Harry en désignant la courte baguette sombre que tenait mon secret compagnon.

**- C'est celle de ma mère. Elle n'est pas aussi... puissante. **

**- Ce qui était ta baguette m'appartient désormais. Son allégeance a changé depuis que je t'ai désarmé au manoir ! **

**- La baguette choisit son sorcier, Potter ! **hurla Drago, enragé et fatigué.

**- Qu'importe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!**

Drago s'arrêta quelques millièmes de seconde sur l'endroit pile où mon œil scrutait le déroulement des événements. Lui aussi sentait ma présence. Il fléchit légèrement avant de se reprendre et de détourner, à contrecœur, ses yeux des miens.

** - Je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient ! Et te livrer au Lord !**

Il jeta un sort à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'Harry et des livres, accompagnés d'autres choses, s'écroulèrent sur mon ami. Harry, sous la force du choc, jeta ce qu'il avait en main sur le sommet d'une pile. _Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle existe._ Je bondis de ma cachette avant même que Ron ne comprenne ce que je faisais et jetais un _Protego_ sur nous trois, pendant que les grimoires déferlaient encore. Harry essaya de stupéfixer Goyle, en vain, qui esquiva le sortilège au dernier moment. Crabbe rétorqua en me visant, mais je me baissais et Ron s'élança sur le gorille qui servait d'ami à mon compagnon, qui, lui aussi, dut prendre la fuite avec Goyle.

** - C'est ma COPINE, bande d'abrutis ! **cria Ron en lançant de nouveaux sorts.

Mon cœur s'arrêta instantanément de battre durant quelques secondes. Je blêmis aux paroles de mon ami. _Un baiser, Ron, ne signifie pas que je suis à toi ! _Mon esprit bouillonna. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur mon cas. Il fallait retrouver le diadème imprégné de l'Horcruxe. Harry monta sur une pile, chassant deux ou trois lutins de Cornouailles cachés entre deux cages rouillées, et murmura des enchantements pour faire tenir la pile au fur et à mesure qu'il se débarrassait de certains objets. Il fallait faire vite. J'entendais le ricochet des sorts sur les murs en pierre de la salle. Drago devait être fou de rage.

Puis, mon meilleur ami brandit la petite couronne devant moi. Argentée, avec un magnifique saphir en son cœur. Dans une écriture fine et délicate, me faisant indéniablement penser à mon serpent, était inscrit « _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. _». Drago me ferait reine avec ce diadème si nous n'étions pas en temps de guerre. A peine Harry et moi eûmes le temps de descendre et de ranger l'Horcruxe dans mon sac en perles que Ron revint vers nous, gémissant tel un enfant apeuré par la foudre.

** - SORTEZ ! SORTEZ ! GOYLE A FOUTU LE FEU A LA SALLE ! **

Ron saisit mon bras, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa course. Le feu, qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magique, prenait des formes animales. _Alors, c'est ça que l'on apprend aux élèves ? _Le Feudeymon ravageait tout sur son passage, détruisant des dizaines, voire des centaines d'années d'archives précieuses. Je ne sentais plus rien en-dessous de ma ceinture, mes jambes fonctionnaient à part de mon cerveau et de mes envies. Harry nous suivit et lui comme moi aperçûmes des balais de Quidditch – ceux que j'avais repérés quelques minutes auparavant. A la vitesse de l'éclair, nous en enfourchions chacun un et nous élancions dans l'air noirâtre de la Salle sur Demande.

- **On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! **je m'exclamai soudain, mon serpent restant dans mes pensées.

**- Tu te fous de nous ?! Ils ont essayé de nous tuer ! **s'écria Ron en me regardant froidement.

**- Mais c'est nous qui les tuerons si nous ne faisons rien ! **

**- On y va ! **cria Harry à travers le vacarme que l'incendie causait autour de nous.

D'un rapide demi-tour en épingle à cheveux, nous retournions vers l'endroit d'où nous nous nous sommes enfuis. Le spectacle que j'y retrouvais me donnait des frissons tout le long de mon dos. Drago et Crabbe, suspendus à une table en équilibre, le feu en-dessous leurs talons. Les larmes auraient menacé de couler si je savais que la vie de Drago n'était pas aussi près de la mort que grâce à moi. J'essayais d'attraper sa main une première fois je ne réussis qu'à l'effleurer. Le contact était grisant. Ron réussit à mettre Crabbe sur son balai et Harry fit de même avec mon serpent. Rassurée et entière, je repris le chemin de la sortie, mes deux meilleurs amis et _mon _Drago derrière moi. Je nous ouvrais des portes dans les flammes du Feudeymon et donnais des ordres pour nous hâter. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder ici, ou nous mourrions tous, asphyxiés. En fixant mes cicatrices blanchâtres sur mon poignet, j'accélérais la course et une minute plus tard, passais la double-porte de la Salle sur Demande, mon balai allant se cogner dans le mur d'en face. Je tombais tête la première et lançais le diadème à Harry, qui le brisa avec le crochet de Basilic avant que Ron ne le renvoie d'un coup de pied dans la salle, qui se referma derrière.

Drago, couché près de moi, me regarda et caressa ma joue rapidement avant de se relever et de partir en courant, dans ma direction opposée. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre mes deux compères, concentrant notre mission au plus profond de mes pensées.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Harry Potter EST MORT ! <strong>annonça fièrement Voldemort, les bras écartés.

**- NON ! **

Le cri de Ginny me perçait les entrailles. _Harry... Oh non, Harry... _Ron tenait ma main et se mordait la joue, de haine ou de chagrin. Bellatrix, quant à elle, jubilait non loin de son maître, tirant la langue et riant telle une folle. Je me retournais pour voir ma meilleure amie, accablée de tristesse mais se montrant digne, telle une lionne de Gryffondor, et tombais sur le visage fermé de Drago. Ses cheveux d'un blond quasi blanc étaient ébouriffés et légèrement ondulés. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelques heures. Des égratignures venaient entailler par ci par là ses joues et son cou, et pourtant... _Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant. _

Sa mère l'appela au loin. Je fis volte-face. Je savais que la beauté de Drago venait de sa mère. Que ce soit sa beauté physique ou intérieure. Il s'approcha de la foule de Mangemorts en me lançant un regard désolé. A chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose pour le côté des Forces du Mal, il pensait que je lui en tenais rigueur, que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Faisant semblant de m'essuyer les pommettes, il remarqua mes marques blanchâtres avant de baisser les yeux sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. Cela nous trahirait. Il se hâta de rejoindre ses parents. Narcissa l'étreignit contre elle, rassurée de savoir son fils vivant.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Neville et son discours qui restera historique, puis tuant Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffondor tout droit sortie du Choixpeau magique Harry sautant des bras de Hagrid et lançant un _Stupéfix_ à son ennemi de toujours la foule s'éparpillant dans la cour du château avant de se rabattre à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Les adversaires s'amassaient autour de moi et je dus non seulement me défendre, mais attaquer. C'est en voyant Kingsley et McGonagall se battre avec brio que tout le courage me revint. Je propulsais Fenrir Greyback contre le haut mur de l'entrée, lui brisant la nuque par la même occasion. Il était trop tard pour Lavande et bien que je n'ai jamais su l'apprécier... _Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce sentiment_. Les corps de Remus et Tonks, de Fred également, étaient allongés sur le sol, non loin des combats. Je me protégeais d'un Endoloris passé non loin de ma tempe et me plaquais contre le mur. Molly venait de battre Bellatrix, qui s'effondra, morte et brisée par le sortilège de Mrs Weasley, sur le sol brut. Tous les regards gravitaient vers Harry et Voldemort, qui, fou de rage, envoya un éclair de lumière verte.

Ronald, Luna et Neville étaient contre le mur en face du mien, fixant le duel au centre de la salle. Ginny était dans les bras de Bill, essayant d'annihiler la peur monstre qui montait en elle, tandis que Charlie enserrait doucement la taille de Fleur, ne voulant la lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Harry lança encore une fois un _Expelliarmus_ dévorant, rétorquant contre l'_Avada Kedavra _de son rival. Drago réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à moi et serra ma main dans la sienne, le souffle coupé. Lui comme moi savions que notre promesse ne tenait qu'au résultat de ce duel.

Puis, ce fut fini. Voldemort tomba en arrière, les bras en croix, tué par son propre sort, que Harry avait su renvoyé à lui. Un silence de plomb chargea la salle quelques secondes avant qu'une explosion de joie ne se fasse ressentir. Ginny sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Des applaudissements fusèrent et le corps du Maître des Ténèbres fut placé dans un modeste placard à balais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit étendu à côté des Aurors et autres combattants morts pour la liberté.

Mais à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : écraser mes lèvres sur celles de mon Drago. Je nous dirigeais vers la sortie de la Salle, rapidement, et nous emmenais entre deux statues assez étroites pour nous dissimuler aux yeux de tous. _Enfin_, je pus poser ma bouche sur celle de mon amour. Ses mains me soulevèrent par-dessous les fesses et j'encerclais mes jambes autour de sa taille fine. J'entrouvris la bouche et il s'y infiltra, me laissant reprendre mon souffle quelques fois avant de replonger vers mes lèvres avides de ses baisers. Il caressait mes joues tandis que je fourrageais mes doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Son odeur, son goût, sa peau, ses lèvres, ses yeux... _Seul Dieu, si il existe, sait combien il m'a manquée !_ J'ai tellement envie de plus, de lui, de le savoir scellé à mon corps et à mon âme. Je pressais ma poitrine contre son torse, mon âme contre la sienne, prenant sa souffrance pour mienne et lui donnant mon amour inconditionnel. Ses doigts agrippèrent ma veste en jean, effleurant mes côtes.

- **Ne me quitte plus...**

Sa voix brisée remua le plus profond de moi et je l'embrassai encore et encore, nos langues se cherchant dans un ballet parfaitement ordonné.

**- Jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Drago. **

Il posa son front sur le mien avant de prendre ma main, de me serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui et de nous ramener dan la Grande Salle. Il me devança afin que nous ne semblions pas suspects. Je le suivis des yeux, pendant que Ginny me sautait au cou, en larmes, heureuse que la guerre soit terminée et que toute menace soit annihilée. Je voyais Drago et Narcissa s'excuser auprès de Kingsley, des Aurors, de l'Armée de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phénix et du personnel de Poudlard, chaque groupe par groupe. Le professeur McGonagall tapota l'épaule de mon serpent, Bill et Percy semblaient suspecter quelque chose mais serrèrent tout de même la main de Drago, Mrs Weasley sourit tendrement aux deux Malefoy. Lucius, qui ne voulait pas se joindre à sa famille dans le pardon et qui avait été l'auteur de nombreux crimes et meurtres, était attaché, enfermé et surveillé dans une salle de classe quelques étages en-dessous, dans les cachots, en attendant son procès au Magenmagot.

Toutefois, la joie était mitigée de nombreuses pertes étaient à déplorer. Mr Weasley restait près du corps de Fred, lui tenant la main et repoussant une mèche de cheveux roux. Harry se recueillait auprès de Remus et Tonks, lesquels restaient mains jointes même dans la mort. Je pensais au petit Teddy Lupin, qui venait de perdre ses parents. Mon cœur se serra. _Tous ces enfants orphelins..._ Drago me regarda en fronçant doucement des sourcils. Je lui souris tendrement en retour, allant me joindre aux Weasley.

* * *

><p>Après une longue discussion avec Ron le soir même de la Victoire, autour d'un festin dans la Grande Salle, il comprit que je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments tels que les siens. Il semblait déçu mais se ressaisit vite en ajoutant, avec un haussement d'épaules :<p>

** - Tu sais, Mione, je te connais depuis plus de sept ans. Si tu me dis « non », c'est que quelqu'un d'autre a ton cœur depuis plus longtemps que je ne le crois.**

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Il ébouriffa gentiment mes cheveux avant d'aller aider les autres à porter les corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant la Victoire, le Ministère, lequel fut confié à Kingsley, envoya des émissaires pour réparer les dégâts à Poudlard, les élèves, renvoyés chez eux. Les travaux étaient considérables, mais ne refroidissaient aucun sorcier. Le professeur McGonagall, de nouveau directrice, participait elle-même à ces réparations avec le corps enseignant. Il fallait également réparer le caveau de Dumbledore, profané par Voldemort quelques semaines plus tôt.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais ce nouveau départ impliquait également des adieux définitifs. Parée de noir, j'assistais aux obsèques de Fred, quinze jours après les événements. La cérémonie était déchirante, Mr et Mrs Weasley sanglotaient silencieusement, au premier rang. Ginny était calée contre Harry, sa tête sur son épaule cependant que les pleurs s'emparaient de son corps. Charlie et Fleur gardaient la tête haute, à l'instar de Bill et Percy, bien que l'on voyait la douleur dans leurs yeux. Ron avait solennellement baissé la tête durant la cérémonie, assis à côté de George. Les Weasley avaient décidé d'inhumer Fred dans la forêt jouxtant le Terrier et où il avait fait ses premières pitreries avec son jumeau. Au pied d'un grand chêne, la dernière demeure de Fred en marbre brun clair était ouverte. Quatre sorciers firent léviter le cercueil et le descendirent lentement dans le caveau. Je serrais le bras de Drago, qui avait tenu à être présent pour me soutenir, et m'avançais afin de déposer une rose blanche. Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, ceux qui le pouvaient allèrent prendre un thé ou un café chez les Weasley.<p>

Je sentis Drago se tendre. Non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu modeste, mais à cause de tout ce qu'il avait dit sur les Weasley et leurs modestes revenus. Et bien qu'il s'était excusé, il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

- **Drago, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **demanda gentiment Mrs Weasley, son attitude maternelle reprenant le dessus.

**- Non, je vous remercie, Mrs Weasley. **

Molly esquissa un fin sourire avant de lancer un sort sur la bouilloire qui se mit à chauffer instantanément. Drago se détendit légèrement, à mon plus grand soulagement.

* * *

><p><strong>- Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai attendue...<strong>

Ces mots murmurés à mon oreille me feraient pleurer si nous n'étions pas dans mon lit, en train de mutuellement se déshabiller. Mes doigts tremblants déboutonnaient son chemisier blanc et j'en écartais les pans après en avoir enlever le dernier bouton. Mes mains parcoururent le torse musclé et diaphane de mon serpent et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser la parcelle de peau au-dessus de son cœur, qui battait la chamade sous mes lèvres. Il inhala l'odeur de ma chevelure et ses paumes se déplacèrent sous mon débardeur, remontant dans mon dos, se mouvant parfaitement entre les creux de mon corps.

Il nous fit rouler dans le lit, me plaçant sous son corps divin, et embrassa mon cou le long de ma jugulaire, et ses lèvres mouillées continuèrent de parcourir mon corps. Je le sentis sur mes clavicules, puis au centre de ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon sous-vêtement. De faibles soupirs s'échappèrent de ma bouche et je ramenais sa tête près de la mienne, ses lèvres manquant aux miennes. Je lui enlevais sa chemise tout en caressant sans cesse son torse musclé et je le sentis se raidir. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris qu'il plissait fort ses paupières.

**-** **Drago... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

_Oh non... _Je haïssais voir la souffrance dans ses yeux. Je haïssais tout ce qui pourrait le faire souffrir. Je soulevais délicatement son menton, et me rapprochais de lui.

**-** **Drago... **

** - La marque... Je ne peux pas la supporter. Je me déteste tellement de l'avoir...**

** - Je t'aimerai toujours, avec ou sans... **je lui affirme.

** - Ça fait mal de la voir ! **

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre ma poitrine, dans laquelle il se réfugia. Il se mit à pleurer, à sangloter fortement. _Je savais tout ça._ Je savais qu'il essayait de vaincre cette peur qui le rongeait jusqu'à l'os. Son corps était étroitement serré au mien et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas le laisser partir loin de moi psychiquement. Ses larmes perlaient sur ma peau mais je m'en moquais. Sa douleur se dédoublait en moi, se déchirait pour emplir chaque cellule de mon organisme. Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur mon sein, au-dessus de la frontière de mon soutif. Il se mit à genoux, jeta sa chemise et déterminé, reprit là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Il se releva et me serra contre lui. La pression qu'exerçait son soutien-gorge sur ma peau se rompit lorsqu'il en détacha les agrafes, et, sans pudeur, je le fis glisser le long de mes bras.

Les pupilles de mon serpent se dilatèrent, plongeant ses iris dans un noir d'encre profond. Je me rallongeais et l'attirais à moi. Sa bouche se posa sans aucun doute sur mon sein droit, traînant autour de mon mamelon pour me faire languir. Et quand sa langue s'enroula autour de mon téton dressé vers lui, vers sa gloire sur moi, un gémissement aigu brisa le silence électrique au-dessus de nous. Ses commissures se rétractèrent en un sourire. Son pouce et son index alors pincer mon second téton, et d'autres gémissements bercèrent nos doux ébats. Ses doigts prirent soudainement mon sein, le malaxèrent sauvagement, me poussant un peu plus loin dans le gouffre de l'excitation.

Contre mon ventre, son érection prenait de l'ampleur à travers la toile jean gris sombre. J'étais satisfaite d'avoir un pouvoir sans équivalent sur lui. Mes doigts posés sur ses pectoraux glissèrent vers sa ceinture et il se tendit légèrement, sans arrêter de choyer ma poitrine. D'une main – ce qui était légèrement plus compliqué –, je défis la boucle de celle-ci, desserrant la pression de son sexe à l'intérieur du vêtement. Sa bouche alla embrasser ma gorge pendant que je tirais son jean vers le bas. Il m'aida de quelques coups de jambes et le pantalon tomba au pied du lit. _Mon Drago... En sous-vêtements._ J'avouais que ce fut l'un des plus beaux spectacles de ma vie.

Il pressa ma taille d'une main, me collant à son érection contre laquelle je me frottais ouvertement, dans l'espoir de trouver un certain réconfort. Il rit doucement avant d'enlever le bouton et de baisser la braguette de mon short, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes épilées et bronzées. Il revint vers moi en déposant des baisers salés sur mes chevilles, mes mollets, mes genoux, l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mon souffle se bloqua quand il inspira mon odeur _là._ Je rougis violemment et il embrassa ensuite mon ventre, mes seins, mon thorax, le creux de mes clavicules ma gorge et _enfin_, mes lèvres. Mes bras passèrent autour de son cou tandis que je sentais qu'il m'enlevait ma culotte en dentelle. Des frissons me montèrent le long du dos avant de redescendre jusque dans mon bas-ventre en petits papillons.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'os pointant de ma hanche avant de descendre vers mon pubis puis vers mon moi le plus intime. Son pouce titilla mon clitoris, m'arrachant des gémissements plus forts que les autres, jusqu'à ce que son index s'infiltre dans mon vagin. Nue et donnée à Drago, je me sentais vibrer autour de son doigt, vibrer en tant que _femme_. Il commençait des mouvements d'aller-retour en moi tout en stimulant ma boule de nerfs, et je me sentais doucement défaillir vers l'extase.

**-** **Laisse toi aller... Tu es si belle comme ça... **me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en accélérant crescendo.

Ma respiration se figea alors qu'il mordait mon lobe d'oreille, le léchant ensuite. Sa main libre remonta vers mon sein, ajoutant de l'excitation à l'excitation. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans m'y préparer, mes parois intérieures se resserrèrent autour du doigt de mon amant, m'emportant dans les limbes de l'orgasme. Mon dos s'arqua, mes paupières se fermèrent fort pour accueillir cette nouvelle façon de recevoir du plaisir de la part de mon amour. Mes cris devinrent puissants et j'accrochais les draps sous la force qui me consumait sauvagement. Je retombais mollement ensuite sur le lit pendant que Drago ôtait lentement son doigt.

**-** **Bon sang... **je soupirais en papillonnant des yeux, chassant les petites étincelles qui s'y étaient infiltrées.

**- N'est-ce pas... **

Drago était aux anges. Je fixais ensuite la bosse proéminente de son caleçon, et je le plaquais contre le matelas, entremêlant mes doigts aux siens, les serrant avant de les embrasser un à un. Je me déhanchais doucement contre son sexe caché par son boxer, que j'abaissais ensuite délicatement. Je me mordis la lèvre en constatant une fois de plus que la Nature l'avait bien gâté. _Très bien gâté, même._ J'enroulais ma paume autour de son pénis, et le massais sensuellement. L'oxygène ne voulait plus rentrer dans les poumons de Drago et je me surpris à sourire de ce pouvoir sur cet homme naturellement puissant. Qui se retrouvait _en soumission_ en ma présence. C'était quelque chose de valorisant et de profondément gratifiant.

Et alors que je ne m'en étais jamais sentie capable auparavant, je penchais mon visage vers son gland, que je léchais avec dévotion. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres, me poussant à le prendre en bouche. Ma langue alla entourer son phallus, que je suçais hargneusement. Je le frôlais avec mes dents parfois et à chaque fois, il se tendait doucement de plaisir.

**- Je vais venir... **soupira-t-il. **Je... Hermione... Pas la première fois depuis... **

Je le sortis de ma bouche aussi lentement qu'il avait sorti ses doigts de moi quelques instants auparavant et soudain, me retourna de nouveau. Ma tête était dans les coussins, son nez frôlait le mien, tout comme ses lèvres finement dessinées. Je sentais son sexe contre le mien et l'embrassais fort pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il poussa en moi, cependant que je m'élargissais pour l'accueillir en mon sein. Les sensations se décuplaient, me gonflaient de bonheur. J'attendais ce moment depuis _si longtemps_. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis notre première fois ensemble. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux, que Drago essuya d'un revers de main.

**- Enfin... Enfin tu es avec moi... Oh, Drago... **

Je le serrais contre moi et le suppliais de bouger en moi, dans le ressentir encore mieux, de le savoir bel et bien _en moi_, vivant _en moi_, heureux _en moi_. Il sortit presque entièrement pour venir me buter jusqu'au fond, ce qui me fit gémir. La tête en arrière, je savourais plus que je ne me l'avouerai jamais. Aucun mot ne sera assez parfait pour décrire ce bonheur et cette boule de nerfs et de feu et de je ne sais quoi qui m'irradie depuis mon antre le plus intime. Il me mouvait en moi, se frottant à cet aspect que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques instants. Le savoir aussi satisfait que moi était jouissif.

Il prenait du plaisir à bouger en moi en il enserra ma taille d'un bras, me maintenant un peu plus près de lui. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille sculptée par l'exercice physique et je pus le sentir sous un angle totalement différent, deviner que nos corps se rencontraient encore plus près l'un de l'autre. Ses râles lui échappaient, faisant monter mon propre plaisir, et ses doigts se faufilèrent jusqu'à mon clitoris, où il signa mon arrêt. Mon corps se convulsa autour de son long – et énorme – sexe, m'envoyant un feu d'artifice partout où il n'était pas. Un puissant hurlement aigu sortit de ma bouche, tout droit venu du point culminant de mon plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à me suivre dans ce tourbillon, et s'étira en longueur au-dessus de moi en murmurant mon prénom comme une vénération.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry, Ron et tous mes autres amis surent pour Drago et moi, la première question qui leur venait à l'esprit était...<p>

**- Depuis longtemps ? **

Et à chaque fois, nous donnions la même réponse.

**- Depuis la rentrée de la sixième année. **

_Bon. _Nous n'entrions jamais dans les détails – s_i ils savaient..._. Drago était resté pour les vacances d'hiver cette année-là – pour sa mission, surtout – et... nous avions fini par coucher ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande le jour du Nouvel An, après deux mois et des poussières de relation. Sans parler de notre premier baiser, échangé à l'angle de la bibliothèque où lui et moi passions énormément de temps. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde disait, Drago était très studieux et très pointilleux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses études. Il m'avait même avoué que si sa famille n'avait pas basculé du côté des Forces du Mal, il serait certainement devenu Auror.

Étrangement, ce fut Ron le plus enchanté par la nouvelle. Il était heureux pour moi et agissait tel un grand frère plutôt qu'un ami amoureux. Harry et Ginny étaient restés bouche bée, Luna et Neville souriaient en se regardant avec complicité, comme si ils savaient quelque chose que personne n'avait en connaissance. Tout le monde but une Bièraubeurre ou un Whisky Pur Feu pour fêter la nouvelle, trinquant à cette relation.

* * *

><p>J'étais nettement plus stressée quand Drago annonça notre relation à ses propres amis. <em>Ceux qui n'avaient pas été envoyés à Azkaban, du moins.<em> La plupart de ses amis avait commis des crimes impardonnables et ceux là étaient sous verrou dans la prison la plus surveillée du monde des Sorciers. Pansy Parkinson, qui avait torturé et tué des Moldus de sang froid Vincent Crabbe, reconnu pour ses meurtres au sein du Ministère de la Magie, au côté de son père et tous les Mangemorts desquels il s'était rapproché plus ou moins durant la guerre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, et bien que cela l'ait affecté un premier temps, il savait que justice avait été faite. Seuls Blaise et Theodore lui restaient dans son entourage le plus proche, en dehors de sa mère, qui vivait recluse au manoir, trop honteuse de son mariage pour en sortir, et de moi.

Heureusement pour moi, Narcissa m'avait acceptée dans la famille. Elle m'avait même prise dans ses bras couverts de velours émeraude, alors qu'elle s'était rendue à l'appartement de Drago à l'improviste, nous surprenant dans une longue et fructueuse discussion.

* * *

><p>Le bonheur revenait. Mais nos cicatrices remuaient toutes nos souffrances. La Marque des Ténèbres sur le corps de mon Drago. Le mot « <em>Sang-de-bourbe <em>» gravé dans ma peau par Bellatrix lors de ma torture. Chaque jour que je le pouvais, en dehors de mes missions d'apprenti Auror, je cherchais un remède pour effacer ces marques de magie noire sur nos corps, qui n'aspiraient qu'à vivre en paix. Mes sorts tournaient mal parfois un jour, je m'étais brûlée au deuxième degré la peau du bras tout autour de ce mot. J'avais dû aller à Ste Mangouste pour me faire soigner, j'avais beaucoup trop mal seule. _Sans parler des démangeaisons monstres que cela me causait. _Drago m'avait sermonnée pendant dix minutes avant que je ne me mette à pleurer en m'excusant plus de mille fois, me paraît-il.

* * *

><p>Tout avait un prix. Deux ans et demi après la Victoire, j'avais finalement trouvé le sortilège qui effacerait définitivement ces marques. Drago m'avait prise dans ses bras quand sa Marque des Ténèbres eut totalement disparue, m'avait soulevée en l'air et m'avait fougueusement embrassée avant de me murmurer des mots qui resteraient gravés dans mon esprit pour toujours.<p>

**- Épouse moi, Hermione. **

Je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais me figer comme les gargouilles ou les statues de marbre de Poudlard. Pourtant, ce fut le cas. Drago claqua des doigts devant mes yeux, me ramenant à la réalité soudainement. Je restais incrédule.

**- C'est un peu tôt, Drago... **

** - Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux te savoir mienne. Pour toujours, **m'avoua-t-il en pinçant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. **Que tu portes mon nom et que nos enfants en soit fiers tout comme toi.**

_Waouh ! Des enfants ?!_ Je secouais la tête avant de m'écarter légèrement de lui.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu penses à ce genre de choses sans m'en parler ? **je m'enquis, complètement déboussolée.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné de ma question. Je m'écroulais dans le sofa derrière moi, en poussant une longue plainte. Je continuais de le fixer, attendant une réponse.

**- Bah... Ouais, **lâcha-t-il. **Assez longtemps pour en avoir parler à Blaise et Theo...**

**- Quoi ?! **

Éberluée, je fermais les paupières, tentant de réfléchir tant bien que mal à cette proposition. _Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas._

**- Donc... C'est vraiment sérieux ce que tu me demandes ? **

**- Hermione, tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne fais pas un seul truc sans réfléchir au préalable. **

**- Même pour les enfants ? **je tentais timidement.

Il rigola avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, en passant son bras derrière moi, sur le dos du canapé. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de quelques années, retrouvant durant quelques instants l'insouciance des plus jeunes.

** - Même pour les enfants. J'aimerais fonder une famille avec toi un jour, **me révéla-t-il, accélérant les battements de mon pauvre cœur.

**- Drago Malefoy, ne seriez-vous pas en train de prendre des décisions un peu trop matures pour votre âge ? **je le taquinais en riant aussi.

**- Absolument pas, mademoiselle Granger. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous appeler « _madame Malefoy _»... **

Comment refuser une telle demande face à ce dieu vivant ? Je me penchais vers ses lèvres, mes bras autour de son cou, et lui murmurais un « _oui _» quelque peu faible. _Après tout, il m'avait pris au dépourvu_. Je l'embrassais ensuite, faisant passer tout l'amour que je pouvais éprouver pour cet être si sensible qu'était mon Drago.

* * *

><p>Nos familles s'étaient réunies un jour de la fin mai pour célébrer nos épousailles. La cérémonie se déroulait dans une vieille église moldue en pleine campagne, en Pays de Galles, entourée de champs de blé et de vignes à perte de vue. Le coucher du soleil nous avait accompagné pendant que nous échangions nos vœux, devant notre assistance. Ron et Ginny me servaient de témoin, et Drago avait choisi Blaise et Harry. Luna tenait mon bouquet de roses blanches et de lys, non loin de nous. J'entendais déjà quelques pleurs parmi les convives, me faisant sourire un peu plus.<p>

Après un baiser qui scellait nous union, nous nous passions chacun une alliance en or blanc, puis nous ré-embrassions. Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la petite église. Tous les Weasley étaient présents, avec le petit Teddy Lupin, Narcissa également, accompagnée d'une de ses cousines, quelques membres du personnel de Poudlard – Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Slughorn, Neville, tout fraîchement nommé remplaçant du professeur Chourave –, Kingsley en personne ainsi que quelques amis, en plus de nos amis proches, comme Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Katie Bell, et même Viktor Krum, ce que Drago, au moment où je le lui avais annoncé, avait accueilli par un petit grognement.

Mrs Weasley avait tenu à organiser la réception au Terrier. _Comment refuser ? _Après la cérémonie, nous transplanions dans la tente dressée dans le jardin des Weasley, la même que celle utilisée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, ou encore lors des noces de Ginny et Harry, six mois plus tôt.

La soirée se passa à la perfection. J'ouvrais le bal dans les bras de mon tout nouveau _mari_, au son d'un slow. Je me blottis contre lui, ne voulant être nulle part d'autre. Il embrassa mon front avant de poser l'arête de son nez dessus, me faisant lentement tourner sur le rythme de la musique. _Je ne troquerai rien contre un moment pareil._

* * *

><p><strong>- Allez, Hermione, tu peux le faire ! <strong>

**- Tu peux parler ! **je hurlais à mon mari, alors que j'étais toute en sueur et fatiguée. **C'est pas toi qui pousses, Drago ! **

Une autre contraction me terrassa le ventre et je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour pousser du plus fort que je pouvais, malgré la fatigue et toutes les douleurs qui me submergeaient. Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste s'activaient autour de moi, tentant de m'aider à accoucher de mon bébé, qui n'arrivait pas à sortir malgré tous mes efforts. Je poussais encore et encore, mais je commençais à ne plus supporter toute cette douleur. Drago tenait ma main dans l'une des siennes, n'hésitant pas à se laisser écrabouiller les doigts pour notre bébé. De l'autre, il maintenait ma nuque durant mes longues poussées.

**- J'en peux plus... J'en peux plus... **je pleurnichais en secouant la tête.

**- Encore deux ou trois poussées et vous pourrez serrer votre bébé, madame Malefoy, **m'indiqua la médicomage.

En pleurant, je poussais, encore et encore, allant au plus loin de mes limites. Et tout ensuite se passa très vite. Un bébé couvert de sang et du liquide dans lequel il a nagé durant des mois fut posé sur ma poitrine. Des pleurs stridents résonnèrent dans la pièce, puissants, aigus, pendant que des minuscules poings s'agitaient dans l'air. Une infirmière se chargea de l'essuyer avec un drap sec et je demandais :

** - C'est... un garçon ou une fille ?**

**- Une petite fille, madame Malefoy, **m'annonça fièrement la médicomage en jetant un sort sur les poches de perfusion au-dessus de moi.

**- Oh...**

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. Les yeux de la petite s'ouvrirent, et je pus admirer une paire de prunelles sombres qui me fixaient tout en geignant encore un peu. Drago _pleurait_. C'est la première fois que je le voyais pleurer comme ça. Je tendis mes lèvres vers lui et il m'embrassa, me rappelant ces baisers timides que nous échangions à la volière, des années et des années plus tôt. _Dans une autre vie_. Notre bébé gigotait contre ma poitrine, me faisant sentir femme un peu plus, et Drago la regarda attentivement, ne voulant rien louper de chacun de ses gestes.

* * *

><p>Notre petite Rose Espérance Narcissa Malefoy grandissait dans notre maison – ou villa, au vu de la fortune que Drago avait dépensé pour cette demeure – au nord de Londres. Elle s'épanouissait dans la tendresse que nous pouvions lui donner, ainsi que ses tantes, oncles, cousins, et autres membres de nos familles. Harry et Ginny, qui était impatiente d'accoucher de sa première fille, nous rendaient souvent visite avec James et Albus. Souvent, ils restaient dîner avec nous, ainsi que Teddy, qui passait la majeure partie de son temps chez les Potter. Ron et Katie Bell, venaient également nous voir, à l'instar de George et Alicia Spinnet, parents d'une petite Roxanne. Victoire et ses parents, Bill et Fleur, jouait à la poupée avec Rose qui baragouinait des mots en faisant des bulles et les deux fillettes semblaient discuter entre elles. Luna et Rolf, son mari, ramenaient parfois leurs deux petites jumelles, lorsqu'ils ne voyageaient pas aux quatre coins de la planète, et Neville et Hannah Abbot passaient prendre un thé de temps en temps.<p>

Je repensais subitement au baiser que Drago et moi avions échangé après la défaite du Lord. J'avais pensé à une phrase que j'avais lue dans un vieux grimoire.

_Le bonheur, ce n'est obtenir quelque chose c'est conquérir quelqu'un._

Car seul l'amour est plus fort que la mort, que la détresse, que le chagrin et que tout autre sentiment pessimiste. _Je le savais. _Drago se tourna vers moi et me sourit, notre fille dans les bras qui riait aux éclats. _Oh oui. L'amour est plus fort que tout._

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fiction. J'attends vos reviews !<strong>_

_**Bises !**_


End file.
